Roller Skates
by Roseability
Summary: Suzuna gets Sena a pair of roller skates. Fluffy random chapters for Christmas and after. Happy holidays everyone! SuzuSena
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just because I'm overly picky about things, I decided to write a couple of things over Sena's and Suzuna's relationship. And another thing. The Christmas Bowl is December the 23, not the 25. But I decided to write this for no reason. And furthermore, this is no 'right' prediction of what is going to happen in the anime, it is merely only a setting of events in the future.

* * *

When they had won the Christmas Bowl, an obvious difference has settled between them. It started with football. They were done, finished. It meant Taki would spin a tad bit more than he used to, since he couldn't play for his fans very much. It meant that Suzuna wouldn't come and cheer for them at football games. It meant that Mamori was visiting Hiruma more often than she needed to even she didn't have to worry so much about him playing football anymore. 

Football out of the way, it created opportunities. As in, _not football_.

Let us take the example of Sena-- lovely. He had developed a relationship with Suzuna, but it was bordering more on platonic than romantic. Ah, if he wasn't so indecisive!

But it was different. Suzuna had taught him how to roller blade on Sundays, promised to buy him a pair if they won the Christmas Bowl, and hoped that he might have more time for her. It was sort of fun, thought Suzuna, even though she didn't really expect an answer.

There were fleeting moments, in which Lady Luck had bestowed on her sometimes. There was the time where he had collapsed dead tired on her. They were texting before the big match. And who never did the big act for the cultural festival in the school? She treasured each and every memory, cherishing every second she bumped into him. Usually he would apologize, and it gave her a queer delight to see him flushed. Especially when Hiruma read out his profile in the Devil's Handbook. That was fun.

Today she had planned to attend her mother's party, but an unfortunate incident had caused the location to be moved elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, Suzuna-chan. We can't celebrate Christmas with the whole family this year." Her mother said apologically.

Suzuna shook her head. "It's okay. I had plans today anyway."

It was a complete lie. She almost had forgotten it was Christmas--- all the excitement of the football tournament had driven the thought of the holidays away--- and the thought had just came up for no reason.

And she really needed to get out of the house. Her family consisted of a mother and father, and one idiotic brother. Which meant if she stayed in the house, she would get stuck with Taki. Ah-ha-ha!

Instantly she grabbed her cheerleading's bag to fetch something crucial right now: her cell phone.

"Hello?" A guy was on the other line.

"It's me, Suzuna. Sena, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Er, no, my parents are out of town. Mamori-nee-chan just ran to meet Hiruma-san in the clubhouse... I think."

"Ooh. I knew Mamori-nee had feelings for You-nii!"

"EH?!?"

"Goodness. You can't ignore them when they're in the club headquarters. They're like dogs and cats and Mamori attracts guys like flies in a sugar bowl."

"But what about Hiruma? He's... he's too... _abnormal_."

Suzuna smiled. Only Sena would talk about Hiruma like this when he was with her.

"Ah, who cares. I have something for you."

It took Sena only a couple of seconds to figure it out. "Roller skates! Right, Suzuna-chan?"

She didn't answer.

"Suzuna... chan?"

---

She was surprised. She really was. It wasn't the fact that he had guessed that his Christmas present were roller blades. It was the fact that he added a "chan" to the end of her name, despite his embarrassment since it meant they were good friends (or, as she secretly hoped, a couple). Were they that close?

"Suzuna-chan?"

"Ah, gomen. I was spacing out a little."

"It's because I guessed right, right, Suzuna?"

"Yes and yes. You get roller skates." No it's not, she thought to herself secretly. No, it's not.

---

"Merry Christmas."

She handed the package, he put them on, and they cruised happily down the park.

"You look really happy. Did something good happen to you?"

"Yeah," she said with a grin. "You said Suzuna-chan."

"What about it?"

She shook her head bemusedly. "Ah, remember? You didn't want to say it when I met you on the Death March."

She was conscious of the fact that he was at last three centimeters higher than her. Did that help?

"Oh... oh yeah! And you were looking for your brother and he was trying out for the Amarillos, right?"

"Yeah. Those were good times..."

"Yup."

They ran out of things to say.

One decided she'd go home. What else would happen? She remembered that the dishes needed washing and the idiot brother needed a present to entertain him. Not strictly saying that she'd get him a football or anything. He'd probably get some fake fanmail card that she'd forge all the signatures. She didn't have any money left after the roller skate splurge.

"Gomen, Suzuna. I didn't get you any present."

"It's okay." It was, really. For her, she was happy that he'd recieved it.

She went in the opposite direction, her house. Sena's was in the other direction.

Dust billowed.

She was perplexed. How could you do the Devil Bat's ghost on roller skates? And why was he doing it?

He stopped in front of her, looking so cool at that moment when he just glided smoothly on the pavement.

"I need to thank you."

"You don't have to, I already said! Mou, you really don't get many presents, do you?"

"No. I don't." His eyes, usually enthusiastic and gentle, was burning with a fiery gleam, which she could not avert her eyes away from.

He kissed her, hard and quick. "Merry Christmas, Suzuna-chan."

And he disappeared into the night. Suzuna didn't look back, though even if she did, she wouldn't have seen him smile guiltily, him planning to apologize tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I usually don't have a bad problem with OOC, but I kept comparing Sena with Daisuke from DN Angel (the same voice actors, the same personality, ect.). I think Sena could possibly have two sides of him, right? I mean, that usually happens to guys his age and have the same personality: quiet, a famous person alias, polite, and stuff like that. And Suzuna is one of my favorite characters in Eyeshield 21, right after Mamori (Hiruma is number one... for most of us...). 

In my opinion, Sena is so freakishly similar to Daisuke it's not even funny. Seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allie's Corner:** Haruhibunny, you are evil. So much that I want to not do this... but... nooo! I'm getting sucked in!!

* * *

Ever since Suzuna and Sena were going out, they discovered quite a bit of things: skateboards, roller skates, figure skating, hockey skates, skate fish, speed skates, slider skates, and finally, inline skates. It was more of Sena's discovery, anyway; Suzuna usually showed him the wonders of skating world and skating Internet. 

He would be surprised. After, all, how many people can do a 180 degree spin on roller skates? And who would go on the Internet for some fishy deals on that hot, off-of-the-assembly-line wheelies? It was little wonder that she, to be polite, was pretty much obsessed.

"Suzuna-chan, why do you like... skates so much?" Being the polite person he always was, he trudged on the conversation that Suzuna was most touchy about.

"...why? What do you mean, why?"

"I meant... everyone has a reason for liking something. I began liking football because it gave me happiness when I played it, no matter how much I lost..." He smiled, gently but surely coaxing an answer from the girl.

"I used to be terrible at sports. I'd try volleyball and give it up the next week. It was the same for basketball, swimming, and tennis. It's funny that I ended up on the football team. I thought I'd give it up again, but then I saw the intensity of the matches. They were so wonderful! Oh, every day, when I was in sixth grade, I'd go to the high school next door and watch all their matches. I loved the playoffs and strategies.

Then I heard that they were accepting cheerleaders. It was marvelous. They didn't like elementary kids, but they said they'd accept middle schoolers. I'd waited this moment in my whole life. And I was the first in line.

But somehow... things went wrong. I didn't know that you were supposed to know how a split-toe jump was all about the sharp movements. I was an amateur. I was worse than a beginner. The girls were horrible. From this day I still think giggling should be made illegal. That was one sport down the drain, I guess. I quit for good, and I stopped going to football matches. I forgot everything about that and went to school like a good girl. Mother was pleased. She said that footballs wasn't for girls, and she was glad that I stopped being a tomboy.

She was wrong. I still loved sports even though I wasn't any good at them. I kept attending the free karate lessons. I climbed trees all the time and kept falling out. Father had recognized in me what Mother hadn't. He gave me roller skates for my twelfth birthday. They were beautiful. Easy to learn, too. Pretty soon, they became my legs. Sometimes, I don't even take them off when I go to bed.

Then, my brother left for America. I was stunned. Everybody was. My mother wept. I went to America for that purpose. It turns out that football is a pretty popular sport in America... can you even believe how much money they pay for a quarterback? That's where I got re-introduced to cheerleading. Roller skates plus cheering on those brave football players--- it sort of clicked, you know? I created my own choreography, I cheer you guys on, and I'm definitely enjoying myself. Thus ends my story."

She looked at him curiously. He was holding her hand. It had occurred to her that maybe, in the school, or anywhere in the world, she wouldn't find another boy who'd listen to her like Sena would. She laid her head on her hand.

"Um... I'm sorry if I bored you with that story---" she peeked a look at him again to make sure that he was listening, "but I was really happy when you asked me about that. Do you want to know why? I've always admired you. From the day we've met."

Sena dropped his hand aside, mouth dropped.

"You admire me?"

"Yes, I do. Funny how I could keep that to myself. I'm always spouting nonsense about other people's affairs, and I can keep one about myself-- mphh!"

Sena had used reflexes to place a well-aimed kiss on her lips. And then, to top it all, a whisper in her ear telling her he was glad that she admired him. He ran away, of course, his other ego appeared quickly after and he was embarrassed. Suzuna shook her head but pleased all the same. He always ran away.

---

They always stopped by the roller skate shop after that. At the end of a date, it became routine, and if the shop was closed, they'd go to another one.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think Daisuke would do this if he kept turning to Dark every time he gets close to Riku... 


End file.
